Talk:The CY
First, I've been looking for a picture along the lines as the one you've got for Binadamu, cause I want him to run more of an Armchair Empire. Second, seems a bit along the lines of the Xai'athi, but I'm not complaining. And third, cool species. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) HEEEEYYYYY! I can have Cyborgs too. Just wait that I divulge their story and caracteristics.Bladiumdragon 18:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I never said you couldn't have them. Just saying I thought they seemed similiar. Just me. Sorry... :( [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Well , now you can start checking.Bladiumdragon 19:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Very nice! Want to make an alliance with my Grigori? No thanks. The CY are aware of the damages chaos can bring to the survivors of the original people. Some of the chaplains in your traitor chapter follow chaos , and that could spread to the survivors.Bladiumdragon 08:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Nowait... if the chapter master is opposed to chaos...perhaps a controlled relation could have that the chaplains who worship chaos are to be held away from the CY?Bladiumdragon 08:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good- we can have a tempestuous relationship :) Your servant, Gobba42 15:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Then the Grigori need to have proven that they wish no harm to the survivors of the original race. Maybe you can do that part?Bladiumdragon 15:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure. What would you like them to do? 17:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. I was leaving that part for you to imagine.This is actually quite complicated as I didn't exactly wanted them to have allies. I know how to image it , but it's hard to create a beginning to it.Bladiumdragon 18:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Disregard the irrelevant NCF tag.....Lol you take criticism worse than anyone i've yet seen. ok i'll spell out your cannon errors 1) Alpha level threat....sooo your the equivalent to the Tyranids and Chaos in threat level to the Imperials, remember this is apliacation of Alpha level to a race not a person and even to a person it's claiming to be rediciously powerful, how powerful you ask? people who brainwash entire populations by just letting them get a glimps of themself are not Alpha level. 2) why are Tau (and listed as most advanced race in the galaxy really, the people whose FTL is 2nd slowest?) and Eldar (who don't fight over territory unless it's a Exodite populated maiden world, and otherwise just take what they want and leave) fighting apparently as crudely as orks trampling flower arrangements and pissing off sleeping robots whose nature seems vaguely simmilar to an idea for nice guy Necrons. but furthermore....yea lolnope.jpg you just happened to wipe away the Tau and Eldar as if they were nothing yet you have them so rediculusly commited as to have Titans in this fight. 3) who the fuck made these guys....if it was the Ad mech again lolnope that's heresy to the point that only the Dark Mechanicus could successfully pull this off, and if it was another race well why do these things look like humans? And Don't mention Necrons, cuz i can point that right back to you. 4) Making a mass produced Psycher juice is NCF on the grounds that every book, codex and gameplay plot that includes a object that can do such a thing is one of many things but keyly non-mass produceable and most importantly as the Immaterium (aka the source of all psychic powers save teh Tyranids, even the waaaagh resinates in the warp) belongs to the Daemons and these people have next to no experiance in this field let alone the training or discipline to keep from opening up to Chaos corruption...why don't these people have a problem with it? I mean i have no issue with robo-guardians of nature who happen to be advanced reminants of a dead race (or something) but well when you just disregard the lore to every other race in 40K in favor of your own and walk into the realms of fanfiction i've got a bit to say no. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 12:31, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Can't take criticism? You gave no criticism initially, you hypocrite. Disregard? I haven't disregarded anything. I never put "Alpha" threat there. I put Beta. To obtain the massive ressources there and so the Elar can obtain the liquid that will develop their psychic powers. 3: What are you talking about? Is this "humanoid" definition unknown to you? The juice is only used for Cycore. Someone's been messing with my stuff, it seems.Bladiumdragon (talk) 12:50, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me? I didn't lie. Also, who the heck are you?Bladiumdragon (talk) 17:06, September 27, 2013 (UTC) About what? Getting the page deleted? I needed it to stay up until I could get it on my computer. Now I can use it elsewhere, and all your rear-ends can heal.Bladiumdragon (talk) 18:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Grow up, the lot of you. Ffs, you're not children, so stop acting like you are. Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 19:52, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to, but they keep annoying me with infantile accusations. How'd you even find this page, anyways?Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:52, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I, personally, found this page through the recent activity feed. Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 20:59, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Well it's kind of hard to read. i'm sorry about the psycher juice thing, but still there was little explanation and you never even specified that it as the creator race who developed it, just a Cy scientist . Then topic 3) well which race were you depicting with your scientist charecter who looks like a human in a lab coat i just don't get that so i was asking? Also ghost is right, your page has alot of things you've changed claiming that it "never read that way", like just a few hours earlier you started acting like your titan's never 'just ignored their attacks and pressed on' against the Eldar Titans even when i was copy and pasting your most recent update to that point on the page. I'm just trying to point out the blatant stuff which makes no sence, or is doing stuff that seems kinda NCF with no explanation, like ignoring the attacks of a Eldar Titan....you don't just ignore a hit from a titan. I'm just saying i'd like a better explanation than 'they just can', and i'm willing to discuss and try to help/expand the page but getting rustled by someone pointing out canon errors and then calling him a hypocrate isn't the best way. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) They NEVER ignored the titan's attacks. Do note that, until recently, I wasn't properly capable of writing and structuring my sentences and paragraphs, so it does look like they were ignoring the attacks coming from the titans, and not the small infantry and tanks. And yes, my claims aren't "void" like "smog" claims. Bladiumdragon (talk) 08:02, September 28, 2013 (UTC)